


Teasing the Detective

by RyujinHime



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Don't judge me weehh, F/M, I just really like him okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You send Jojo some teasing messages whilst he works overtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Detective

Joseph sat at his desk trying to figure out if there was a possible connection behind three missing people, but it was late and he was getting quite tired. You were waiting for him at home, not to mention you were in _the mood_. You got tired of waiting for him, so you sent a text asking a simple question. He was more than likely working overtime as usual, so maybe he needed a little break.

 

_"Are you alone?"_ He was surprised at first by the sudden vibration of his phone. 

The last thing he expected was for you to still be awake considering it was almost midnight. He responds quickly, nonetheless.

_"I am. Why, what's wrong?"_ A simple question begs for a simple answer after all. The next text you sent made the young detective blush a deep shade of red and nearly choke on his own spit.

 

_"I just got out of the shower and I can't find my clothes. Do you mind if I wear one of your shirts?"_ He tried his best not to show any emotion, for his colleague, Sebastian Castellanos, would bombard him with his constant questions.

Joseph gulps audibly, Adam's apple bobbing almost painfully before responding to your question.

 

_"I don't mind."_ He thought that would be the end of your teasing, until you sent him an extremely lewd picture of you in his shirt. 

It barely reached your thighs, showing off your smooth legs. And once again, Joseph found himself gasping for air as he unconsciously rubbed his thighs together, hoping to get some type of relief. You then sent another text, explaining what you wanted him to do to you when he got home. Using vulgar, vivid details. Before he could send a text back, you called him. 

 

For a few seconds, he couldn't find his voice. Only labored breathing and helpless sounding gasps.

"Hey, Jojo? What color panties do you think would look better on me? Pink or black?" He licked his lips and gulped, hoping to salivate his dry mouth. Which proved to be quite futile.

"W-well, [Favorite Color] looks better o-on you.. But everything looks good on you, [Your Name].." You could tell he was trying to keep his voice down, careful not to alert his fellow detective. 

 

You hum thoughtfully, another dirty thought coming to mind.

"I think I can do without the panties for now. I won't be needing them anyways." He felt his boxers getting slightly wet, his pants becoming more tight by the second. 

It was then that he knew it was time to _leave_. He left Sebastian a note on his desk, saying that he had come down with a bad flu, which of course wasn't the case.. He could literally hear you pleasuring yourself on the phone, moaning and gasping his name whilst doing so. Joseph felt as if he may go crazy if he didn't leave immediately.

 

"Are you coming home any time soon, Joseph~?" 

Did you really need to ask? The key was already in the ignition.

"I'm headed home now." You were so gonna get it when he got home...

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 in the morning and I'm basically writing porn.. Help.


End file.
